New light
by georgerogers01
Summary: This is after book 3 but before book 4. See how Zach tried to stop his mother from hurting anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally carter does. **

**A little summary: this is after the 3th book but before the 4th book. Cammie bows about Zachs mom in this story. If any more questions please review thanks. **  
It's been 4 months since Blackthorne was here at Gallagher. 4 months of not seeing Zach and his smirk. I gotta say I kinda miss his smirk. I would never say that aloud or to him because then his ego would grow and we don't need that. I was on a airplane right now sitting next to Macey. We were on our way back to Gallagher for another year. The sercurity was tight and we found out that Macey is the heir to Gilly so the circle is after her. Or so we thought Tht was until they tried to take me and how we tried to stop them and how I found out Zachs mom is the leader of the circle. So in all it's been a busy year. The red light started flashing and I knew we were about to land.  
Once we landed I saw my mother at the door smiling at me. I ran to her and she wrapped me into a hug and kiss my forehead. "How was your trip?" She asked rubbing my hair down. "It was fine I guess, are the rest here?" I asked looking around for Liz and Bex but I didn't see them. "No honey once again your early where is Macey?" She asked and that's when I saw Macey come off the jet. "Ah well you girls can go in and un pack, lunch will be served soon." At that my mother walked back into the school and disappeared. I turned back to Macey but she was to busy yelling at the captain. I smiled and walked off to one of my passageways.  
I wasn't really paying attention to around me which is bad for a spy so I didn't hear someone behind me until I stopped and looked into the glass. I turned around fast almost bumping into the person. The person grabbed my arms to hold me steady. I looked up Into his green eyes and knew it was him. "Zach what are you doing here?" I asked he still didn't let me go. "What can I not come to your school and surprise my favorite Gallagher girl?" I gave him a look and he signed while running his hand through his hair and sat down on the ground. He looked up at me with worry and tired in his eyes "Cammie I don't know what to do? She changes everywhere she goes and I can't keep up with her I almost had her once but came Into trouble" I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Where?" I asked softly. He look at me sadness written all over his face. "Zach where?" I said a little more forcefully. He signed and lifted up his shirt. He had a long scar on his stomach up his side. I touched it which made him shiver. "Sorry, Zach come with me." I got his hand and pulled him up with me. "Where are we going Gallagher girl?" He asked. I didn't answer him just kept walking.  
Once we got to my room I sat him on the bed and stood in front of him. "Take off your shirt." He smirked at me "Gallagher girl if you wanted to see my abs all you had to do was ask?" He smirked at me and brought me closer to him. I smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "Yea well I'm going to try and wrap you up so shirt off." I walked over to the bathroom and brought out a first aid kit and sat next to him on my bed. "This is gonna hurt a little okay?" He gave me a werid look "Cammie i have been hurt worst." I smiled a sad smile and got some rubbing alcohol and rubbed his cuts he would wince every now in then but that was only when he is with me does he show how he really feels. "I'm sorry Zach this is all my fault I..." I didnt get to finish because his lips were on mine. I kissed him back with just as much passion. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. I dropped the alcohol and put them around his neck. He pulled back both breathing hard. "Never say it's your fault. She is MY mother she is MY problem not yours if someone should feel sorry it's me." He looked down and I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. Shortly I pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He smile back at me and brought me closer. We were about to kiss agIt's been 4 months since Blackthorne was here at Gallagher. 4 months of not seeing Zach and his smirk. I gotta say I kinda miss his smirk. I would never say that aloud or to him because then his ego would grow and we don't need that. I was on a airplane right now sitting next to Macey. We were on our way back to Gallagher for another year. The sercurity was tight and we found out that Macey is the heir to Gilly so the circle is after her. Or so we thought Tht was until they tried to take me and how we tried to stop them and how I found out Zachs mom is the leader of te circle. So in all it's been a busy year. The red light started flashing and I knew we were about to land.  
Once we landed I saw my mother at the door smiling at me. I ran to her and she wrapped me into a hug and kiss my forehead. "How was your trip?" She asked rubbing my hair down. "It was fine I guess are the rest here?" I aske looking around for Liz and Bex but I didn't see them. "No honey once again your early where is Macey?" She asked ad that's when I saw Macey come off the jet. "Ah well you girls can go in and un pack lunch will be served soon." At that my mother walked back into the school and disappeared. I turned back to Macey but she was to busy yelling at the captain. I smiled and walked off to one of my passageways.  
I wasn't really paying attention to around me which is bad for a spy so I didn't hear someone behind me until I stopped and looke into the glass. I turned around fast almost bumping into the person. The person grabbedy arms to hold me steady. I looked up Into his green eyes and knew it was him. "Zach what are you doing here?" I asked he still didn't let me go. "What can I not come to your school and surprise my favorite Gallagher girl?" I gave him a look and he signed while running his hand through his hair and sat down on the ground. He looked up at me with worry and tired in his eyes "Cammie I don't know what to do? She changes everywhere she goes and I can't keep up with her I almost ha her once but came Into trouble" I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Where?" I asked softly. He look at me sadness written all over his face. "Zach where?" I said a little more forcefully. He signed and lifted up his shirt. He had a long scar on his stomach up his side. I touched it which made his shiver. "Sorry, Zach come with me." I got his hand and pulled him up with me. "Where are we going Gallagher girl?" He asked. I didn't answer him just kept walking.  
Once we got to my room I sat his on the bed and stood in front of him. "Take off your shirt." He smirked at me "Gallagher girl if you wanted to see my abs all you had to do was ask?" He smirked at me and brought me closer to him. I smiled at his and kissed him lightly. "Yea well I'm going to try and wrap you up so shirt off." I walked over to the bathroom and brought out a first aid kit and sat next to him in my bed. "This is gonna hurt a little okay?" He gave me a werid look "Cammie i have been hurt worst." I smiled a sad smile and got some rubbing alcohol am rubbed his cuts he would wince every now in then but that's was only when he is with me does he show oh he really feels. "I'm sorry Zach this is all my fault I..." I did t get to finish because his lips were on mine. I kissed him back with just as much passion. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. I dropped the alcohol and put them around his neck. He pulled back both breathing hard. "Never say it's your fault. She is MY mother she is MY problem not yours if someone should feel sorry it's me." He looked down and I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. Shortly I pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He smile back at me and brought me closer. We were about to kiss again when the door burst open and in came Macey on no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own gallagher girls. **  
I jumped off of Zach and blushed "heyyy Macey what can I do for ya?" I asked, Zach just smirked so I hit him but when he winced I started to freak.

"Zach oh my gosh I am so sorry I forgot!"I Touched his shoulder while he breathed through it. "It's alright so Mchenry what can we do for you?" He asked eyes closed. "Oh nothing I was just wondering if you guys would like lunch seein as it's ready. But don't mind me continue what you were doing." She winked at me and walked out. I blushed beet red and listen to Zach laugh. I turn to him and glared.

"Not funny come on let's go eat."Zach finally stopped laughing and got his shirt when I stopped him he looked at me smirking.

"No I just need to wrap you."He frowned and took his shirt back off while I got the gauge and slowly wrapped it around him. Once done he put his shirt back on and we walked to lunch hand in hand.

Once we got their most Of the teachers were already here at school. We looked around and I saw Solomon look are way. I look back and Zach and he nodded. I looked back at Solomon and he smiled and turned back to talk to my mother. I look back at Zach. He just smile at me and pulled me towards the food.  
After lunch we walked around just talking about different things until a thought came to mind.

"Zach?" I stopped and he turned around to face me. "What?" He asked. I sigh and look back up at him "what did Solomon say to you?"He gave me a Confused look.

"At lunch you guys were having a silent talk and he look relieved I was just wondering about what it was?" He laughed And turned back around. "That's classified Gallagher Girl."

At that said he began to walk back to his room. I didn't follow him I just walked back into one of my passageways and saw Mr. Solomon sitting at his desk writing something down. The door opened and saw Zach walk in. I guess he wasn't going to his room after all. I moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"Zach what brings you here?" Mr. Solomon asked. Zach just kept walking around the room. "She's coming Joe. She coming and I don't know what to do." Zach said running his hands through his hair. Mr. Solomon sighed. "Zach sit down" Zach came over and sat down.

"Did she tell you this after the cut or before?" Zach not the sweet laugh more like a Bitter one. "Na she did t do this one of her minions did to say the most they are no longer alive." Zach said staring at the ground.

"She thinks I'm still on her side. She thinks I'm still working for them but we both no I'm not but I know she will be coming and I'm asking if I can stay here with her. I know she can take care of herself but no one knows my mother like I do. So joe can I stay here with her just to keep a eye on her please." He said looking up at Mr. Solomon with tears almost in his eyes.

"Zach you know the rules I can't have you here you needto go back and figure out what she wants with Cammie. I can see to it you stay for a week then after that you need to find out what they want. I'll tell you what I will make sure eyes are on her every where she goes." Joe said. But Zach just got up and ran his hand through his hair again. "She can take care of herself that's not what I worry about joe. What I worried about is what if she catches her and how I won't be able to control what I do. Joe she's all I got. She's the reason I didnt go to the circle!" He said almost yelling. Shock. Shock was what I was feeling. I didn't want to hear this anymore so I ran back out to my room.  
Once I got there I walked around my room and I couldn't think strait. Was I really all Zach had? Was Zach good or bad? What did his mother want with me? This questions kept going through my mind. But one thought I knew was true and I need to tell him. I got up and left my room I have to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own gallagher girls!  
AN: sorry if I miss spelled words I'm working on this on my phone and it corrects a lot of my words with different ones so if you find a mistake please tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks. **

I got to his door and knock four times. No answer. Oh please tell me he didn't leave. I knocked again this time harder. I waited a few mintues nothing. I slide down his door and cried. I felt someone watching me but I didn't move.

"Cammie!" I heard my name but I didn't want to look up.  
"Gallagher girl?" This time I looked up. Zach. Zach was standing right in front of me looking sad.

"Why are you crying?" I jumped up and hugged him. He was surprised at first but then just hugged me back.

"Cammie what's wrong?" He asked. I pull back and smiled at him. "I love you too Zach." He face went from confused to happy to shocked. "Cam what all did you hear?" He asked backing away from me. "All of it and I dont blame you at all Zach.

I don't want you to go. Please don't let them take you." I said about to cry again. He just smiled and walked back over to me and hugged me again am whisphered 'never'.

I don't remember falling asleep. I expectally don't remember falling asleep in Zachs bed.

I sat up and looked around. That when I felt pressure on my stomach. I looked to my right and there was Zach fast asleep. I smiled and laid back down. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I brought my hand up to his cheek and laid it there lightly tracing his jaw. He smiled and started to open his eyes.

"Wake me up like this everyday would you." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. I got up but was brought right back down with a pair of arms around my waist.  
"What?" I laughed. Zach just snuggled right back into my neck and sighed.

"Can't we sleep a little longer I mean it's summer break no waking up early." He said stating the facts.

"Yea well since I feel asleep here Macey would be wondering where I am." I said. He finally let me go and I turned back to him. He was laying on his back now and now did I realize he was shirtless.  
I blushed and walked out yelling over my shoulder "see you at breakfast!"  
Once I got back to my room I couldn't find Macey anywhere. That's strange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own Gallagher girls.  
AN: Sorry for the late updates and thank you for the reviews.**

Finding Macey was a little harder than I thought it would be. I went to my mothers office and saw Macey. But not just Macey. But Bex and Liz as well.  
"Bex! Liz!" I yelled at them and ran up to give them hugs. They hugged me back.

"You guys are early! Why?" I stepped back and watched them closely. Bex gave Macey and look.  
"There back for you. Honey Zach has to go away for awhile and they are gonna keep you hear and oh how do I say this? Well just to make sure you dont go after him." My mother said. I felt like crying but I refused to cry.

"When is he leaving?" I asked. My mother sighed. "Solomon should be telling him about now so if you hurry.." But I didn't hear the rest because I was already out the door.

Once I got to his door I burst through. Zach was packing what clothes he did have but once he heard me come in he looked up at me.  
"Cam I.." He stopped and looked down again. I slowly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Just promise me one thing." I said looking up at him. "Anything" he said looking back at me. "Come back alive. Come back." I said that as a second thought. He sighed and walked back to his bed and sat down. "You know it's not that easy it's.." I stopped him right there and kissed him long and hard.

After a mintue I pulled back "please" I said. I could feel him tighten his grip on me "I'll try". I nodded and just stood there in his arms. He went farther back on his bed and brought me with him pushing his bag on the floor. I just settled back under his arm and laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Gallagher girl I will come back okay?" He lifted my face up to his and lightly kissed me. I smiled at his and put my hand in his check and he leaned into his and smiled. "Okay" I said smiling. His smile grew and brought me closer and kissed my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: dont own Gallagher girls**.

Three weeks have passed and it could be understood as normal everyday. I got up and saw my best friends still asleep. I quietly got ready in my uniform and walked out wanting to go to one of my passage ways. I don't know how long I was in their thing if but I guess awhile cause when I made it back three angry girls where waiting for me. "Where were you!" Yelled Bex and Macey at the same time.

"I was in a passage way why?" I asked. Bex looked down and Macey relaxed. "She doesn't know." Maceysaid walking back to her bed and sat down. I looked to Macey, Bex then Liz. "What's going on?" Bex stood next to me and smiled a sad smile. "Cam Zach didnt call in we think he is missing and there calling it MIA." I don't remember doing it but the last thing I did was pass out.

I could hear voices but I couldn't open my eyes. "What are we going to do! Cammie is going to be heart broken. How could Zach let this happen we he knew about Cams dad going MIA then found dead. This is going to kill her." Bex said. "I know it's not fair to her" Liz said. I groaned and started to open my eyes and when I saw them I started to cry. Then came over to me and hugged me and told me it would be alright. I felt as if I lost a whole half of me. Once they pulled back I just knew something wasn't right. "He's not dead he couldn't be dead he promised me he promised me he would come back and when Zach makes a promise he keeps it." They all looked at me worried. But I knew he will be back.

Those three weeks turned into a month and I was starting to loose hope but I knew somehow he would come back to me. So I just did things like study for tests, go shopping with the girls, tried to be normal and take my mind off of this for a while. It do me justice when one day we went Into town was when we saw Josh.

"Hey Cammie" I just smiled at him and tried not to cry thinking of how Zach would call him Jimmy and bring me closer to him. Josh just smiled back at me "so how are you?" He asked. I doing terrible the boy I'm in live with is MIA and maybe even KIA and I'm out here trying not to think that and be happy but standing here is t helping. But I didn't say that "I'm goo what about you how are you an Dee Dee?" Trying to change the subject. " Shes great how's that guys name uh Zeke?" He asked. That stopped me. I looked up at Josh and frowned. Bex must of heard this because that's when she came over and told josh I needed to go. I couldn't move. I was so in shock I didn't know what to do or say.

Once we were far enough she stopped me and gave me a hug. I felt like crying but I was already out if tears. "Do you want to go back?" She asked. I nodded and she called Macey an Liz tell them we where going back to school. At school it was quiet since it being Saturday and everyone is in town. Bex just led me to our room and told me to get some sleep and that she be back. I laid down and tried to sleep but to many things were running through my mind that's when I heard the noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Don't own the** **Gallaghers girs!**

**AN: sorry for the late updates. Thank you for your reviews I love reading them and I'm happy that you like them. Please keep reviewing**.

As I was laying in my bed half asleep and half awake I hurt a sound outside my door. I got up and opened the door but didn't see anyone but when I looked down I saw little drops of blood! I follows the trail. I didn't know where I was going till I got to a door Tht was familiar. I opened the door and saw Zach sitting on his bed trying to take a bullet out I his arm. "Zach?" I asked. He looked up shock written all over his face.

"It's not what it looks like!" He tried to say. I could feel tears coming so I ran over to him and helped him get the bullet out. Once I did I looked over the rest of him. He had scars and scraps of blood all over his chest. He had a long cut on his forehead and down his cheek. I didn't know I was finally crying till I felt Zachs hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and he looked sad.

"Zach what happened?" I asked softly. He pulled me too him and I felt him wince. "Not right now Gallagher girl can we just sleep and I'll tell you all you need to know in the moring." He said. I nooded and laid back on his bed pulling me with him and all I remember was him saying 'I love you' and me falling asleep with a smile.

I woke up to a since of home. I rolled over and saw Zach face. He was still asleep with a small smile on his face. He pulled me closer and rested his head in my neck and sighed. I smiled and closed my eyes again trying to get more sleep.

I woke up this time to feel someone touching my face. Zachs eyes were boring Into mine. Once he saw my eyes open he smiled. "Hi" I said yawning. He laughe while I blushed. "Hi" he said back moving closer to me. I smiled at humans brought my hand up to his check and laid it there. That's when I saw the cut and bruises an last night came flooding back. I frowned and Zach sighed.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked pleading him to tell me. He nodded and sat up running his hands through his hair. That's when I notice he had no shirt on. I blushed a little and sat up with him rubbing his back. He smile back and me and looked forward in thought.

"Once I left here I traced my mom to a location in Cuba. So I went there and found one of her hideouts which I told Joe about but the thing was i didn't see my mother so I thought she wasn't there. That's when I bumped into one if my old friends from way back. He told me my mother was looking for me but Tht she wasn't there but in Italy doing some business. He said she would be back so I stayed there getting close to people. It was going good that is until she came back. It was werid seein her like this. She was nice Cammie she was being like a loving mother should and to say the most is scared me. She knew something. I could tell. So once I got the chance to take the list I turned around and there she was smirking at me. Smiling her evil smile. She never planned it. She never planned in hurting me but her partners did. So they locked me up in a room and tried to get information out of me but I would give. After awhile I got out and ran back here and here we are. I lost the list in all that but there was one thing that caught my attention that my mother said to me when we were close." He turned to me and grabbed my face "she says Cammie knows and that's was all" my eyes widdened.

"What knows what!" I asked confused on what I already knew but didn't know. "You know the names Gallagher Girl." He said a worry look in his eyes. I looked downturn back up at him and shook my head standing up and walked away from him. "I don't Zach she is playing you I don't know any names I mean I don't think I do?" I was confused and scared. It ur ed back around. Zach was staring out the window when suddenly his eyes went wide and then jumped to me pushing me us to the ground when I heard the gun shot.


End file.
